There presently exists many types of bottle feeders on the market. Some of these are disposable, others are of the reuseable types. Certain bottles are prefilled with products such as baby formula. Other bottle feeders must be filled by the user.
As in the purchase of most goods, particularly ones which contain food products, the prevention of tampering with the contents is important. Also, in manufacture, shipping and handling of the product, where tampering may not normally occur, sometimes the integrity of the product is lost unknowingly. Accordingly, it is also desirable to have a means which would indicate when this occurs.
In addition, it is also desirable that bottle feeders be of a compact nature for purposes of packaging for sales of multiple units, stocking on shelves and generally, for the end user's convenience in the home or when travelling so as to allow more space for other necessities.
Furthermore, it is also desirable that such bottle feeder be easy to use in addition to being secure or stable in its rest position and not prone to falling over, which commonly occurs with typical bottle feeders.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a tamper evident bottle feeder which includes a means of indicating tampering while also insuring that the integrity of the product is maintained.
It is another object to provide for such a feeder which is easy to use, compact in nature, and has improved stability.
The present invention provides for a compact bottle feeder which includes a container member having a low center of gravity for stability. The container includes an open end on which is positioned a tamper evident cap having contained therein a nipple. The cap includes a safety metal pop-up indicator in its center which will indicate whether the contents of the container is still under vacuum as it was packed, thus insuring the integrity of the product. When the cap is twisted off, the tamper evident band detaches therefrom and remains on the neck of the bottle. The nipple which is on the inside of the cap and in a partially collapsed shape is then taken out of the cap. The safety pop-up is then removed and the nipple placed through the opening previously occupied by the safety pop-up. The cap is then screwed down onto the container and is ready for use.